


Finally.

by sweetpineapplepizza



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Orgasm Denial, s4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: Day 10 of kinktober- edgeplay. I put a lot of thought into this so I wanted to put a decent title for it. Set during S4E2





	Finally.

It’s been years. Years that Matt has seen Shiro, touched Shiro,  _ felt  _ Shiro and now that the pilot of the Kerberos mission was in reach it almost didn’t seem real. 

“Shiro?” Matt whispered, immediately growing hot all over. He looked better than ever, his paladin armor hugging in all the right places and the new white tuff atop his hair seemed fitting. 

Matt was a mess, stumbling to get words out to this now god like figure. He remembered when the top of his head barely made it to the chin of Shiro, now nose to nose with the black paladin. 

Shiro embraced the boy in front of him, rubbing his back soothingly and Matt felt right at home. 

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Shiro mumbled in his ear. Matt felt his face heat up as his lips brush against his ear ever so softly. “I missed you, Matt.” The rebel had to hold back a gasp as Shiro’s teeth bit down on his earlobe. “So damn much.” 

 

\-----

 

All the members aboard the castle of lions agreed that a good night's’ sleep would help for the big events ahead of them. As everyone headed to their rooms and Matt gave his little sister a good night. He was turning to leave Pidge’s room when he saw Shiro, arms crossed, in front of him. 

“Shiro…” Matt trailed off as the doors closed with a hiss behind him. “It’s been…years.” 

Shiro let out a low growl that made Matt physically jump. “As much as I am into this…” Matt trailed his gaze to the door behind him, then focused back on the man arms length away. “Mind doing it somewhere else?” 

His arm was swiftly taken by a much more muscular one, practically dragging him away from his standing position. Matt had a chance to peer at Shiro’s face, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. 

Matt was dragged into a new room this time, different from his sister’s. It was bigger and definitely more clean. It had a few weird artifacts on the shelves and Matt assumed he was in Shiro’s room. He didn’t have long to observe his surroundings when he was pushed down on the stiff bed. 

Matt now looked up at leader of Voltron, his whole body feeling hot and bothered as he stripped himself of his armor. 

Shiro was a specimen to say the least. His body was scarred, sure, but the muscles bulging out of his bodysuit made Matt give out a small whimper. 

“God, Shiro…” Matt was desperate to feel him again, to feel him against himself, so he quickly started to strip himself of his cloak and under wear. “It’s been...I-I can’t remember…” 

Shiro only grunted, laying himself on top of the rebel and pressed his lips against his. Matt’s mind went blank, only sensation was his only motivation. He kissed the black paladin back furiously as unexpected tears ran down his cheeks and over his scar. When the kiss was broken, Matt saw tears run down Shiro’s face as well. 

“I thought of you each night.” Shiro admitted, moving his hand down between Matt’s legs. Matt let out a gasp as Shiro kept talking. “Thought of what you’d look like now, your face, your  _ body _ -” 

Matt let out a whine, his cock in Shiro’s soft hand, hard and red and throbbing. The paladin barely stroked him before Matt felt that nostalgic feeling in his scrotum. He felt like he was seventeen again, sneaking into Shiro’s dorm at night at the Galaxy Garrison doing naughty things, whatever Shiro was in the mood for. How fast he would come just for Shiro. He remembered how they would dream about space together and cuddle like they’ve been through it all together already. 

“Takashi!” Matt gasped, feeling his orgasm leer in him. Just as fast as the name left his mouth, the strong hand holding his dick was gone. A whine escaped Matt’s throat, high-pitched and whiny. 

Shiro looked down at the boys face, panting. “I want it to last,” Shiro said, out of breath. “Please.” He added. 

Matt wanted nothing more but to have Shiro happy. All he could manage was nod, and Shiro’s hand was back pumping his shaft at a slow, soft pace. 

“I never stopped thinking about you, Matthew.” Shiro grunted in his ear. Matt was just a whiny mess, any movement or word would get a reaction out of him. Shiro continued, “I would dream about you, sweetheart. You’d be safe and sound in my dreams in a cute lingerie set, purring my name and I would wake up hard and-” he stopped to groan when Matt’s hand came in contact with his chest, rubbing a thumb over a nipple. “-a-and I would get myself off to you, thinking about  _ you _ , about  _ this _ ,”

Matt gave out a rather loud whine, bucking his hips to meet Shiro’s hand. Everything was perfect, everyone was safe and he felt untouchable, and he just wanted to  _ come- _

“Not yet.” Shiro’s hand was retracted again, and based on the look on his face, he didn’t want to do that, either. “Just a little more..” 

Matt nodded even though that denied orgasm pained him. He knew Shiro wanted this more than anything, though, so he complied. 

The stakes got higher, though, when Matt began to squeeze and twist the black paladin’s buds on his chest. “You’re such a hero,” Matt managed to whimper, blowing air onto Shiro’s perked nipples. “So big, and strong, such a good leader..” 

Shiro now was whining, grinding his hips against the mattress but still stroking his hand up and down Matt’s shaft. 

“Please let me cum, sir.” Matt whimpered, now looking Shiro in the eye. “Let me cum for you.” 

Shiro faltered, burying his face in Matt’s neck, biting the flesh there. “Please,” Shiro breathed, squeezing the head of Matt’s shaft. “Oh God, Matthew, please.”  

Matt gasped, and all at once he let go. He couldn’t keep still. His body rejected the overstimulation but wanted more, wanted it all. The rebel’s hips hovered over the bed, bucking and stuttering in the air helplessly. This was no doubt the most powerful and best orgasm Matt had ever experience. He babbled ‘Takashi’ over and over, holding him as close as possible as another set of tears ran down his cheeks. “Takashi,” He finally cried out, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“I got you.” Shiro whispered, petting Matt’s hair gently like he remembered how he enjoyed it. “I got you now.” 


End file.
